Consequences
by Teresa Martin
Summary: A very dark take on the events following the Season Three Finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Not sure where this came from. This is something that came straight out of my Dark Side. Very dark and very messed up. You are warned. Perhaps a one-shot. Let me know if you'd like more. I have an idea of where this could go. But again, randomly dark.**

Consequences

Regina wheeled around leaving a rather chaotic scene. Half of the room rejoicing at the return of Marian, the other half aware that something was horribly wrong. The door slamming alerted Robin Hood to that fact, served as an awakening.

He looked down at the woman in his arms, "But how?"

"Regina!" Emma shouted out. Robin snapped his head around. Seeing where Emma was moving to the door, Snow's hand covering her mouth, Henry's murderous look, and Marian . . . she . . .

"Wait!" he moved away, went to the door, intercepting Emma, "Let me." He jumped the few steps down the stairs.

"Regina!" She was walking briskly away. "Wait!"

She whirled, "Go to hell!"

"Please," he reached for her.

"Go, gogogogoggogogogogo!" she screamed.

Robin tried to touch her arm, she spun away from him.

And it all seemed to slow down as he saw her ankle twist, and she fell to the ground hard.

Very hard.

"Regina," he knelt by her side.

"No," she whispered. "No . . .no . . ." she began to clutch at her stomach.

"What?" And he saw that she was bleeding.

"Get an ambulance," she whispered.

Robin ran back into the diner shouting for help, for an ambulance, for anything and . . .

And then they were all out.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I don't know," Robin answered, "She fell and then . . ."

He tried to go back to Regina, but she began to scream at him again to leave her alone.

Snow tried, but Regina would have none of it. "No, not you, not your and your godsdamned family, no, no, not, not you, nonono…"

There was a helpless moment.

And then Tinkerbell silently moved through the group.

She went to Regina and took her in her arms. "I'm here, Regina. It will be ok, it will!"

Regina let her friend hold her and she wept.

Yet something broke through it all.

A giggle.

A giggle that became chuckles.

Robin turned and saw Marian, holding Roland's hand. And she was laughing. "Marian, what…?"

She shook her head. "Marian, Marian, Marian, Marian," she sang and stumbled, as though drunk.

"What the bloody hell?" Hook exclaimed.

And then she let go of Roland. One more step and then . . . she changed.

To Zelena.

She was laughing.

"Oh, oh, oh, it's perfect soooo perfect!" she clapped her hands.

Everyone backed away.

Zelena looked to Regina and pointed, "How's that second chance, sis?" She shook her head at the blood, "Ooops, my little niece, so sorry . . ."

Regina lunged for her.

"Oh try to maintain some dignity. I am. It was so perfect, I knew I had only hours at most when I came back, and Emma was so obliging."

Emma looked at her with horror, "It was you?"

"Oh yes." Zelena purred, "You were sooo concerned, you didn't even think about anything I was telling you. Just enough to make your little bleeding heart bleed and save me at all costs, at the cost of destroying the entire cosmos, because you knew better!"

Emma shook her head, "No . . ."

"So predictable . . ." Zelena sang, "so predictable . . ."

"But in the dungeons . . ." Emma protested.

"Oh yes, Marian was in the dungeons, with everyone else that was to be executed. Not conveniently alone next to your cell!"

Robin began to comprehend, "In the dungeons . . . I rescued Marian from the Evil Queen's dungeons, shortly before her death. She had helped Snow White."

"And Emma thought she was saving her!" Zelena finished for him and laughed some more. "So easy to manipulate her! Make her believe what I wanted her to even though she was told not to interfere with the past." She shook her head at Emma, mocking, "But you knew better! Knew that everyone else was wrong, because you're special. You knew what nobody else from the dawn of time did! Little prideful child. You couldn't let a woman die who was supposed to be saved by her husband. You could see the future! You knew, because you're the Savior after all. You are God!" Zelena triumphantly pointed to the now unconscious Regina and the puddle of blood. "And now my dear sister is destroyed!"

"Wake up, Regina," Tink pleaded, "stay with me!"

Zelena grinned at Emma. "How does it feel to be God?"

Then she fell over dead.

The ambulance arrived and there was a horrible moment of silence.

But all jumped as they heard the shrieking.

Roland didn't stop screaming until his voice gave out.


	2. Chapter 2

All arrived simultaneously at the hospital.

Robin jumped out of David's truck, others followed, Little John a little behind. He had Roland in his arms. Robin gave him a look, "I leave him with you."

Little John nodded. Understanding.

And then the Bug pulled up.

As Emma got out, Robin dangerously stalked to her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if Regina is . . ."

"You don't get to talk about Regina!" he roared "Whatever you did, whatever…"

"Easy," David warned, placing himself between Robin and Emma.

"I'm sorry," Emma was trembling, "I didn't know this would happen. I wanted you to know I'm sor-"

"You don't tear down a wall until you know why it was put up!" Robin yelled back.

"Please . . ."

"You don't tear down the wall!"

"I . . ."

"You don't tear down the wall!" his voice cracked, nearly giving out.

"Emma go!" Snow ordered.

"Snow!" David protested.

"She needs to go. Now!"

"But she was following her conscience. Emma couldn't let…"

"That may well be, David," Snow interrupted, "but now is not the time for that. She needs to go!"

"You killed Regina!" Robin raged stepping through David. "You destroyed my son!"

Hook rushed to forcibly hold him back. "Easy, mate."

Emma was getting hysterical.

"Hook, get her out of here!" Snow ordered.

The pirate kept his hold, "I'm not letting him go until—"

Robin held up his hands. Nodded. Hook conceded, and let go of him, moving quickly to usher Emma into the car.

Then Robin whirled away and punched the wall.

Probably breaking his hand.

And he didn't care.

A frightening silence fell.

Nobody knew how long it was before Dr. Whale came out.

He paused for a moment, perhaps trying to decide who to address.

Then turned to Robin. "Regina is fine. Her . . . unconsciousness was due to more distress than a physical. . ."

"Was she pregnant?" Robin asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Dr. Whale said in the neutral, doctor-voice, "She lost the baby. It was very early; I don't know how she even knew."

"Magic," Robin muttered, "the same way Zelena knew. Can I see her?"

"She is sedated. Tinkerbell is with her."

"Can I see her?" Robin repeated louder.

"When she regains consciousness, we'll see what she wishes."

Robin began to protest, then realized the futility.

That began a very long wait. Snow had gently approached Robin and suggested somebody look at his hand. He shook his head.

A little later, she came again and asked if she could call Dr. Hopper. He turned his eyes to her, "Maybe for Roland?" she pressed gently, "for now?"

Roland.

He turned to his son who was awake with his little arms clutching around Little John, his eyes scrunched shut.

"Are you ready to be there for him?" Snow asked quietly.

No.

"Call him," Robin said.

Then went back to staring straight ahead.

Dawn finally arrived and with it came Tinkerbell.

The fairy came over to Robin. Placed her slim hand on his. "She said you can see her."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin entered the room cautiously. Regina was laying there, her back to him.

He sat in the chair Tinkerbell must have pulled next to the bed.

"Regina . . ." he began.

"This world is so childish," Regina said dully, to the wall. "Destroying lives is just fine so long as it's done with good intentions."

The tears started rolling down Robin's face as he reached for her. She placed her hand over his as he placed it on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"You did nothing wrong." Regina heaved a sigh, "If it had been Daniel she brought back, I would have done the same. You must have dreamed it so many times."

Robin had. Thought he had truly said goodbye until he saw her.

"Zelena knew," Regina said. "She knew the perfect revenge "

"But I played into it," Robin insisted.

"It was a matter of seconds…."

"But enough to hurt you."

"Going to her was natural."

"Regina, you have to let me apologize!"

"Ok," she turned to him then, tears rolling off her chin, just letting them. Broken.

"And I'm sorry too," Regina touched his face. "Sorry what that deception did to you, and Roland"

"It wasn't you."

"It's always been me," Regina contradicted. "My need to get revenge on Snow White, everything I've done. I started it."

"But you've changed," Robin told her. "We're over that. Everyone is."

Regina shook her head, "It's never over." She dissolved into tears, "And I paid the price. My baby was murdered."

Robin burst into tears, "It was my baby too."

And hard, wracking sobs erupted. From both.

He clutched her to her chest and they cried until their throats were raw.


	4. Chapter 4

"This had better be good." Rumplestiltskin's gaze fixed on each of the people before him, "_very_ good."

David, Emma, and Hook had entered the shop along with the deal-maker. Only the frantic texts, calls, and, of course, the snow all over Storybrooke got him away from his marriage bed.

"So," Rumplestiltskin gave Emma a tight smile, "What did you do now?"

She quickly explained what had transpired.

"And you didn't take my advice?"

"No," Emma muttered, "I couldn't let her die."

"Be that as it may," Rumplestiltskin sighed, "you would not have succeeded even if it was truly the archer's wife. Time balances out. If she was meant to die, she would have died. Maybe tripped in a freak accident on Main Street and broken her neck, it wouldn't matter how." He peered at the blonde, "Perhaps you can take comfort that the little boy didn't have to face that. But, as it is, not only did you NOT save a life, you took one, and," he gestured outside, "well, you see the other consequences." Eyeing Hook, "foolish enough to touch something in my room."

Hook looked away, but then, "Time balances out, so are you saying…"

"Yes. Zelena would never have succeeded. You see, that was the great flaw in her plan. Even had she gone back on the first try, she would not have been able to stop anything from happening that was supposed to. It would have balanced out."

"Then why didn't you . . ." Hook started.

"Tell you? If you recall, I was under her control, and when I thought she was defeated, there was no need. I had more pressing matters."

"Yes, yes," David said exasperated, "we can analyze all we want, but the question facing us is 'what do we do now?'"

"Now that is the question." Rumplestiltskin shook his head at Emma, "You are very lucky Regina fell in love with perhaps the only selfless man in The Enchanted Forest. Unlike you, Savior, he is a true do-gooder. He won't let her take revenge." He paused, "How is she?"

All looked down. Shamed silence.

"Not well," David finally said softly. "Not well at all. Snow was the only one of us they would talk to. She drove them to Regina's. They don't plan on coming out soon."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. A look. Sadness? Empathy? "Perhaps that is what we all should do, albeit for different reasons."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I mean, dearie, that it's time for us to get out our sweaters and sit tight. Whatever is facing Storybrooke will make itself known."

"So you aren't going to…"

"Do anything, dear Charming?" He shook his head, "I think we've all done quite enough for a day. Let's try inaction for once. 'Time will balance out.' What you brought will meet the fate that was destined. And there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's all well and good," David still insisted, "but what if it means something terrible…"

"Karma's a bitch, yes?" Rumplestiltskin looked at all in the room, "I think all of us are due some payback."

Yes, all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Home Has Frozen Over**

At home Regina went straight to bed. Robin made an effort to give Roland a normal morning, but once he went down for his nap, he joined Regina. She was lying in bed, head under covers. He put his arms around her and joined her, just lying down, done with it. Done with everything.

He turned up the thermostat when he saw the snow begin, but didn't care why it was. Likely another consequence of Emma's thoughtlessness. Messing with time. Untold results, why shouldn't the weather be messed up too?

After an hour or so, a text came from Snow. Something about needing help with what was coming. He texted back, "%&$# off" and went back to holding Regina.

Once Roland awoke from his nap, Dr. Hopper had arrived and spoke with the boy. Afterwards the psychiatrist told Robin that Roland understood that Regina was "sick," but it would help if she came down and had dinner with them. Keep to a routine. Kids respond well to structure.

Robin said so to Regina, but she said that she just wasn't ready.

So he proposed a compromise: how about he and Roland make dinner and bring it to her in bed?

Regina had agreed, and Roland even nearly smiled as they brought it in and Regina sat up to eat, the little boy crawling up to snuggle with her.

He needed a mother. He needed her.

One phone call did come. This time from David. Robin answered it, listened, and then said back with quite a bite in his voice that their lives had been destroyed by two selfish children, and that he should maybe ask Hook about what he did to Belle when he went to see her in her cell.

"Put that in your pipe, and smoke it!" Then he hung up.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Well his family was in it now.

Apparently, looking out the window, so was the whole town.

He took comfort then, by quoting to himself something Regina told him Rumplestiltskin used to repeat:

_So glad I don't give a damn!_

He put his boy to bed with a story, and then went back to Regina.

So glad.


End file.
